12 Drabbles of Christmas
by Acciosonicsword
Summary: A collection of twelve drabbles about Christmas in the Harry Potter universe, two to be posted every other day in the run up to Christmas. Written by Amy and Klara.
1. It's Beginning to Look Like Christmas

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the first of our twelve drabbles. We join the household of Ron and Hermione, two weeks before Christmas and Rose and Hugo can't wait. Written by Amy. Enjoy and Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Christmas with the Weasley's**

Ron couldn't help but smile as he heard a rattle and saw a flash of ginger behind the tree. He crept over quietly, grinning as he lunged forward, grabbing the mini ginger and tickling them mercilessly.

"Daaaadddyyyyy," squealed Rose between bursts of laughter.

"Was petal trying to find her Christmas presents again," came a voice behind them. Ron turned to find his wife smiling indulgently, a cup of tea in her hands and leaning against the door frame.

"I wasn't mummy I promise!" said Rose from her father's grasp.

"Was too was too was too!" came Hugo's voice as he too came from behind the tree.

Ron and Hermione shared a knowing look before turning back to their son with eyebrows raised.

"And what were you doing behind their young man," asked Hermione, putting her cup on the table in favour of pulling a stern looking position.

Hugo muttered something unintelligible and the three other Weasley shared a look, rose jumping down from her dad before running at her brother. Soon being joined by her parents the family became one laughing mass on the floor. That was what Christmas was about in all honesty. Family and love and joy. After all what is more joyous than a child's laugh.


	2. Home for Christmas

**A/N: Also by Amy, hope you like it. These stories will just be snippets of Christmas, no timeline in particular just ideas, may have some marauders in her, not entirely sure, will mostly be canon. This one is about Albus Severus at Hogwarts. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Home For Christmas**

Albus was sat in the Gryffindor common room absently fiddling with the corner of a blanket. He had been feeling strange recently, it was his first Christmas away from home. Of course he would be home for Christmas day but it still didn't feel the same.

There was now Christmas carols being whistled or hummed by his mum, no Lily squealing "I know something you don't!" in a way that could only ever be seen as cute on his little sister. He wouldn't get to try his Aunt Hermione's experimental Christmas dishes, or see his dad and Uncle Ron laugh with her when they turned out to be disastrous. He missed sitting in front of the TV, by the fire laughing with his family.

Then again when he thought about it James was here and half of Gryffindor was made up of Weasley's so he wasn't totally away from home, not if you believed that home was where the family was.

He smiled and got up stretching, his eyes widening at sight of the time. Christmas was fast approaching and he was sure James was planning something; maybe he could help too…


	3. Most Wonderful Time

**A/N: I'm not entirely happy about this one to be honest, first go at writing Lily, so please tell me how it's gone. Read and Review please!**

* * *

**It's The Most Wonderful Time of The Year**

Petunia and Lily came down smiling and joking together just as their mum, Lucy, was about to call them. Lucy smiled as she saw Petunia help her nearly eight years old sister get on her winter wear. Only two days ago Lily had drawn an adorable picture of the four of them underneath a Christmas tree, exactly what they were now going to buy.

Christmas in the Evans household was only just beginning, the paper chains were starting to be made, the garlands strung but the tree was still to go.

The tree picking was easily Lily Evans favourite part, the snow, the vast space and all that _green. _Lily would outright refuse and throw a tantrum if it wasn't snowing. Lucy was always amazed at how much a fire cracker her sweet little daughter could turn into just at the age of seven, she knew already that her daughter would grow into a wonderful young woman.


	4. For Long Ago

**A/N: Didn't know where this was going and it's a little bit strange but I gave it a go. Please read and review! Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Auld Lang Syne**

Albus Dumbledore walked into the staff room with a silly grin on his face and a very bright twinkle in his eyes. Minerva had known him for long enough to know that that could never be good. She didn't dare ask as he practically floated over to the stove to make his cup of cocoa. He gave a quick flick of his wand and two steaming cups came and settled on the table in front of Minerva on the table. She couldn't help but smile indulgently as the Headmaster rode the buoy of Christmas joy rising throughout the school.

Even thought she would never admit it, this was her favourite time of year; the students, while slightly unfocused, were so much more active and so much more willing to use their raw potential. The scot in her missed celebrating Hogmanay with the rest of her culture she would not miss Christmas in the castle for the world.


	5. Santa Claus Is Coming To Town

**A/N: I haven't found a Christmas with the Granger's yet so decided to write a short one. Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading and if you like it drop me a review!**

* * *

_**Santa Is Coming**_

All was quiet in the Granger's house, Emma and Dan were currently curled up on the sofa with their little daughter, Hermione. Aged only two years old Hermione was pointing joyfully at the pictures in the book. Dan smiled indulgently as he read The Night Before Christmas to her, it was a bit early for the story to be coming out but he had so wanted to read it to her. It would soon be the third Christmas that had been spent as a family and it still felt special. Having to carefully pick out dollies and books for his darling girl, and then getting to see her face light up when they had chosen right. It made everything seem better even if it was just for a day. For him and his wife presents had become sweet and sentimental things, not extravagant or eccentric, just small little nothings that memories were built on. Hopefully this Christmas would fill many more memories and many more Christmases were to come.


	6. Bringing Good Cheer

**A/n: I just love Ginny so decided to write a young Ginny. I always see her as being most fond of Bill but thats just my opinion. Read and Review! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_**Carol of The Bells**_

Bill Weasley grinned as sweet little Ginny bounded towards him covered in snow and giggling as she dripped all over. He scooped her up and gave her a tight hug tickling her as he put her down, her childish squeals sounding like the tinkling of bells among his brothers' rowdy shouts. Ginny's second. Christmas was approaching and Bill was starting to wonder why Mum had been so happy when she had started to walk early, from where he stood it meant that the little angel could easily become demonic. Not that he minded of course he just sat back and laughed as the little tyke chucked food at all the brothers but him. It had been obvious to start with that he had been the favourite of hers, her first Christmas she had covered her hands in cherry jam and gave him the hand print she had created as a present, the others got nothing. He had fallen in love with the fiery bundle named Ginevra and Christmas was the best time to show it, he had saved up his pocket money to buy her a new doll, and while it wasn't much it was enough for her, he knew.


	7. Jingle Bells

A/N: Dedicated to Nanchih and ScaleHeart. My uploading pattern has gone out the window, I think its going to be one a day now but not a clue. Peeves is fun to write. read and Enjoy, drop me a review if you do.

* * *

_**Filchy Smells**_

"Jingle bells Filchy smells…" peeves cackled as he went through the corridors. The old coot had been screeching again and it was so much fun to infuriate him. Infuriate was a good word. It fitted his existence. Christmas was a fun time of year, all the ickle children were bouncing and there was much much more mischief to be had. Decorations to ruin, presents to spoil and poor old Filchy is oh so stressed. Oh what fun it is.

As he floated around the students heads he contemplated his next prank, maybe Dumbledore's beard needed a bit more festivity. Or Snape's classroom a Christmas interior makeup. No! He had it! He would cover the Great Hall floor with baubles that would get them all in a tizzy!

"'tis the season for a folly, fa la la la la la la la la, wreck the halls with snow a plenty!"


	8. New Old Fashioned Way

**A/N: Once again dedicated to Nanchih for giving this story the first review! drop us one and I'll dedicate it to you too! Please enjoy, this is my harmony side slipping in! Read and Review! Thanks for reading.**

* * *

_**Rocking Around The Christmas Tree**_

Harry was feeling particularly glum this evening as he sat in the common room. He still needed a partner for the dance, Cho had a partner, as had Hermione and Ginny. He could not dance, had no date and had no sense of balance, and yet he was expected to open a ball in front of hundreds of people, it simply couldn't be done! A small cough shook him out of his thoughts; he turned round to see Hermione smile softly dressed in her pyjamas.

"I could here you thinking from upstairs." She said. Harry groaned and messed up his hair again. It was irritating him. He needed to know how to dance and Hermione wouldn't laugh at him. He coughed nervously and looked up at her.

"Hermionewouldyouteacmetodanc e," He said very quickly. Hermione laughed and one of her eyebrows rose into an amused expression. "Please-dance-me-teach," Harry once again stuttered.

Realisation dawned on her face and her smile grew, "Harry do you not know how to dance?" she practically laughed. Harry blushed as he nodded his head to the negative. Hermione laughed happily and heaved him off his feet. "Well then, you better learn!"

With that the two friends spent the night laughing and dancing.


	9. Mistletoe and Wine

A/N: Slightly out of ideas but hey only three more to go. Should be interesting. Any ideas and feel free to tell me in a review. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Mistletoe and Wine**_

The Marauders had gathered in their dorm to concoct their next prank. It was Christmas time so it had to be spectacular, something with boom. They had planned to prank Snivellus but since Prongs had developed a little thing with Evans he had been careful to steer clear of him. Ridiculous. The man got hold of a girl and his brains turned to mush. They were always late to lessons, not that he minded a great deal, it was the reason that they were late that infuriated him. He now finding himself wanting to hex every piece of mistletoe he saw. It wasn't like the others helped, Moony just sniggered and rolls his eye and Wormtail, the brat, just aaaawed like they were puppies. He supposed he wasn't too far off, they were just pathetic lovesick puppies. It was cute if you sort of squinted and- NO! he would not let Prongs' treachery go unpunished. He would spike tomorrows pumpkin juice with elf wine and sit back and watch.


	10. Little Drummer Girl

**A/N: Only Two More to go! I am surprisingly pleased with this one. Read and Enjoy! Thanks for Reading!**

* * *

_**Little Drummer Girl**_

Luna Lovegood merrily whistled an old Gaelic tune of her mother's. It was hard not having her around for the first time but she was cheered up by memories to keep her happy. She had tried very hard over the last month to try and find her father a present, but when the option seemed inadequate she had decided to paint an image of their family, it was surprisingly good for her age. That was just another oddity though. Luna rather enjoyed being odd. She could sit for a while playing on her drum and laughing to herself in the village. It was very amusing for people to look at her with no understanding. They called her odd. She called herself unique. For she was, she was a little unique girl sat banging on her little unique drum, the final gift from her mother. Luna decided it was time to stop pondering idly and time to get in the Christmas mood.


	11. Winter Wonderland

A/N: Unusually hyped about Christmas, but hey it is the most wonderful time of the year! Only one story left!

* * *

_**Winter WonderLand**_

Christmas was fast approaching and all was quiet in Longbottom Manor, her sweet little baby boy was happily gurgling on the floor with his father as she looked on. Outside snow was flurrying passed the window by which she stood and thick white clouds covered the sky. It was Christmas Eve and their little family was basking in the joy of preparation. The baubles were strung, the tree was alight and little sparkling fairies danced around it. Occasionally one would sprinkle his hair with fairy dust and he would entertain himself for a short while trying to grab it. He was currently distracted by miniature snowmen that Frank had conjured. They were pelting him and each other with snowballs the size of peas. Alice found herself content as she watched her family surrounded by a winter wonderland.


	12. Merry Christmas

**A/N: Appropriately titled considering that it is Christmas Tomorrow! It is time I bid you adieu, well until boxing day that is because I have a treat for you which should be done by then. Leave me a review and I'll send you a sneak peak! Enjoy all and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

_**Merry Christmas Everyone!**_

Severus and Lily sat in their local park watching the snow fall, Severus wasn't even sure when it had started he just knew that lily had dragged him out of bed at an ungodly hour. He would have tried to complain but Lily was happily playing along ribbing him to do so too. Severus grudgingly complied, knowing that he could deny her nothing. Even at ten years old he cared a great deal for his best, and only friend. She was the only one who listened to his long talks about scientific theory and what not. She said he was quite the braniac. It made him sound rather mad in his opinion but he chose to simply smile indulgently when ever she deemed the comment suitable. Lily's Christmas tree was hidden in his bedroom at this current point in time and he was very proud. although her name was Lily she loved sunflowers much more than her namesake and always seemed sad as they died. He had managed to find a way of creating a little box of sun in which for them to grow, the produced flowers weren't very big but they were bright. He was sure lily would like them, he'd put a lot of thought into them and that is what she said counted. All Severus could do now was hope she would love them and be full of Christmas cheer.

* * *

**p.s If you've read this before skip back to chapter 10, I swapped them round. Have a very Merry Christmas!**


End file.
